A processing device may be based on an architecture that includes a cache memory. A processor core of the processing device may store data in the cache memory. For example, data and memory addresses may be stored in the cache memory. Furthermore, the cache memory may be divided or made of cache sets, or blocks, that each contain a number of lines, or ways, to store data and memory addresses. Each data and corresponding memory address may be stored in one of the cache sets.